


Choice

by FallenQueen2



Category: I'm in the Band
Genre: Father Figures, Iron Weasel, Metal Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metal Wolf blackmails Tripp into quitting Iron Weasel or else they would be harmed. Will Iron Weasel realize Tripp needs their help or is Tripp going to be known as 'Scab' from now on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Tripp noticed the black limo following him home when he turned down the road to his re-built house in the suburbs. Getting a bad feeling, Tripp started to run towards his said house and the 3 men who were like fathers to him, when the limo sped up and turned into his driveway behind the Band Van, Tripp swallowed hard as Metal Wolf's leader Savage emerged from the limo.

"What do you want Savage?" Tripp asked, hand tightening on his shoulder strap of his bag, trying to kill the urge to run into the house.

"We want to talk with you Scab. Get in the limo." He said, Tripp took a step back shaking his head.

"My mom told me never to get in a car with strange, freaky men." Tripp retorted innocently when Savage stepped towards him grabbing Tripp's elbow he pushed him into the limo and slid in beside him, slamming the door loudly.

"Listen up Scab." Savage started when Tripp cut in.

"My name is Tripp and it always will be." Tripp snapped at the 3 members of his most hated band.

"Not after you hear what we have to say SCAB." Savage emphasised Tripp's old metal wolf name. Tripp looked at the 3 members Tripp sighed, leaning against the leather seats resigned to listen to them.

"Talk then Savage." Tripp said in his most 'I don't care' voice that he knew irked his mother and Derek to no end, he spotted Savage's eyebrow twitched for a second.

"As you can see on the screen…" A screen rose up from a table at the side of the limo, across from Tripp, it blurred with static then Iron weasel appeared on it, messing around waiting for Tripp to get home. "We have set up a main camera inside your garage and within the area we have placed small scale bombs, when hit by this button, the garage will explode taking 'Iron Weasel' with it." He explained with an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, flourishing a large red button that looked like it was out of a movie.

"Explode." Claw started.

"With it." Blaze finished.

"What! You're insane! You can't do that! They will die!" Tripp exclaimed panicking.

"We can and we will if you don't do what we say Scab." Savage finished with a small chuckle. Tripp felt rage bubble up inside him as he glared at the 3 men surrounding him; he let his shoulders slump and let out a breath of air.

"What do you want?" Tripp asked, knowing he isn't going to like the answer.

"To go in there, break down their spirits and your friendships, quit Iron Weasel and come join Metal Wolf." Savage stated as Tripp hung his head.

"…I'll do. Only if you promise me they won't get hurt!" He exclaimed.

"We won't hurt them, that's your job Scab. Now go, we will be watching." Savage gestured to the screen, letting Tripp get out of the limo. Tripp, feeling like he was going to throw up made his way to the garage and his soon to be ex-band mates/friends.

"Hey guys…" Tripp greeted weakly, but went unnoticed because Ash, Burger and Derek were fighting again. "GUYS!" He shouted.

"WHAT?" They asked, all 3 of them turning to Tripp, who put his bag down and flipped his hair out of his face.

"This is so like you guys, always the Dumbass's." Tripp stated, causing the 3 to stare at him in shock, they had never heard Tripp swear.

"Kid are you sick or something?" Derek asked, touching Tripp's shoulder who roughly pushed it off, pushing Derek's chest causing him to stumble back a few feet. That resulted in many more looks of shock.

"Stop looking at me like that." Tripp rolled his eyes. "With all the arguing that goes on around here I'm surprised you guys haven't broken up yet, I mean the fame can't be keeping your together since you have none. The music isn't that great either, I mean I DID look up to you guys, but now I see the truth. You guys are a bunch of lame idiots who don't know the 1st thing about music." Tripp shook his head in disgust.

"How dare you sir!" Derek stated loudly and Tripp crossed his arms.

"How dare I? Oh come off it with that lame ass British accent Derek, it doesn't make you sound better while you are singing so what's the point?" Tripp turned his back to the camera Metal Wolf had set up, and tried to convey that he was sorry and he didn't mean any of what he was saying with his eyes, Derek saw it his brow furrowing together trying to understand. "You Derek Jupiter are the MOST selfish, immature fucking lame ass excuse for a rock star. To think I looked up to you, you were my idol. Now I see what you really are like and I don't even think you deserve to be a rock star." All 3 of Iron weasel gasped, Derek felt like he was stabbed in the chest, but that was nothing compared to what Tripp was feeling, he felt like a thousand needles were stabbing him in the chest and like he wanted to hurl himself off a cliff. He hated Metal Wolf, and he was starting to hate himself for saying these things.

"Whoa there little man, that's going out of line. What's wrong with you today?" Burger stepped forward, so Tripp turned his eyes to him. Burger blinked a few times taken by the Tripp's eyes, which were starting to look watery, Tripp starting to bite his lower lip, a drop of blood appeared and Tripp wiped it away on the back of his hand before clenching both his hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Don't even get me started on you and Ash Burger or we could be here all day. I just know when something is going no where and I now know that Iron Weasel has hit rock bottom and is never going to rise up again. I should have taken that solo record deal on 'Weasel world' when I got the chance." Tripp laughed like Savage had before in the limo. "Also 'Kid' and 'Little man' as my nicknames, it gets really annoying after a while." That part was true, but Tripp could deal with it. "My name is Tripp, but actually call me by my real name now. Scab, lead guitarist for Metal Wolf! I'm out of the band, this time for good." Tripp finished adding a little wolf howl at the end before turning his back on Iron Weasel and strode out of the garage back to the limo, tears in his eyes. All 3 members of Iron Weasel fell back onto the couch, in stunned silence.

"D-Do you think he really meant all that?" Ash asked making sense for once.

"I have no idea, I hope not…Does the Kid really think like that about us?" Derek asked quietly, not expecting an answer.

"Did you see the little man's eyes, they were getting all watery like he was going to cry and I swear I saw his hands shaking." Burger pointed out.

"Something is up with him; we need to find out what it is. Follow my lead." Derek stated as they stood up to follow Tripp, Ash and Burger went in front of him, he cleared his throat. "Guys, my lead." He reminded, they muttered 'oh right' and fell into single file behind Derek as they left the garage only to see Tripp standing by a black limo. Metal Wolf got out of the limo and stood in front of him with a proud look on their paint faces. Derek made the others hide behind the side of the garage, to watch what was going to happen.

"Excellent work Scab couldn't have done better myself." Savage clapped Tripp hard across the back.

"Alright, I did what you wanted now get rid of those bombs." Tripp demanded loudly, and then Metal Wolf burst out laughing. "What is so fucking funny, I did what you wanted. I hurt my best friends and my father figures so they wouldn't be killed and you find it fucking funny!" Tripp snarled getting really pissed right now. That's when Savage slapped him across the face, Tripp stumbled backwards hand flying up to his throbbing cheek. He looked at Metal Wolf with pain, shock and anger etched into his face. Meanwhile in the background Burger had to hold Derek back from jumping in to Tripp's aid, Ash had gotten the idea when Tripp had started talking to bring up his phone and was record everything.

"Don't swear at me Scab. It's funny because there were never any real bombes in there. They were never in real harm." Savage chuckled.

"What! You blackmailed and tricked me." Tripp exclaimed turning his hands into fists.

"More or less yes, don't take it so hard Scab. You were the one who said all those horrible things to them, so really we just gave you a little nudge. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself for letting yourself be tricked. Now you can never go back to Iron Weasel because they will never forgive you" Savage explained. That's when Tripp released all his anger in the form of punching Savage in the gut and was going for the face when Claw and Blaze held him back, arms encircling his, holding them out to the side.

"Bad idea Scab." Savage hissed though clenched teeth as he punched his own fist hard into Tripp's gut, making him double over as he cried out in pain. "Get him in the limo." Savage hissed angrily. Tripp's vision was going blurry as he was starting to be dragged over to the open limo door.

"Let the Kid go Wolves." A familiar British accent reached Tripp's ears, he looked up weakly to see Derek, Burger and Ash standing there with pissed off looks on their faces.

"He's one of us now, so why should we Weasels?" Savage questioned.

"We heard, saw and recorded the whole thing. If Ash hits send on his phone it will go straight to the police and all 3 of you will end up in jail. So I suggest you put the kid down, get in your limo and drive away." Derek threatened in a dark tone. Savage growled before he waved his hand, Claw and Blaze let Tripp drop to the driveway. Tripp grunted in pain, watching as Metal Wolf got into their limo and sped away. As soon as they were out of view Derek, Ash and Burger were at Tripp's side in an instant.

"Guys, I'm so sorry for everything I did and said. I'm sorry." Tripp said, letting tears that had been building up run down his cheeks. Derek and Ash supported Tripp as they made their way into the living room, letting Tripp lay down on the couch.

"Like Derek said, we saw and heard everything. You only did that to protect us from Metal Wolf. We forgive you little man only if you come back to be Iron Weasel's lead guitarist again." Burger said, Tripp wiped the tears off his cheeks and smiled brightly at the Iron Weasel as Ash tossed him an ice pack to hold against his cheek.

"Of course, I'm just so sor-." He started, knowing they hated people saying 'sorry' over and over.

"YOU'RE FORGIVEN ALREADY!" They all yelped and Tripp laughed and soon all of them were laughing, the metal wolf fiasco already forgotten by the 3 older males, but it would remained etched in Tripp's memory, along with the promise to help them rise up from rock bottom back to the top, taking Metal Wolf down along the way if possible.


End file.
